In the Progress
by BaleyAlwaysandForever
Summary: A neverending bond, in the progress. How will the Scott brothers handle it when the find out they have a long lost sister? How will Tree Hill handle it?


**Couples: Not set. **

**Rating: Teen, maybe lower but just in case.**

**Updates: Coming, as soon as possible.**

**A/N: Please enjoy the first chapter. (: Review Pleaasseee.**

**In the Progress**

Her curly blonde hair flew in the wind, as she stood a few steps away from her destination. They had notified the family of her arrival, so she didn't think it would be a surprise when she showed up. But, that didn't seem to calm her nerves. Her mother had died in a car crash, just a few months earlier and she was definitely not over the heartbreak. Her father was Dan Scott. She had not known this until just a few weeks prior. He was mayor of Tree Hill, and had a reputation of overall badass. He was to take her in only because she was his blood. She had no other doubt in her mind, that if she hadn't been, he would have thrown her on the streets. She looked down at her converse and sighed at there condition. Faded, dirty, and ripped. Nothing like the house she stood in front of. A house which portrayed eloquent, peaceful, and put-together.

She finally got up the courage to knock on the door, she let her fingers slide against the wood before she banged her fist against it.

_One, Two, Three, Four, Five…_

"Shut the fuck up Nat-" he was in the middle of a sentence, as he turned around to see the curly blonde in front of him. "Uh-" he paused and ran a hand through his hair, "you're Peyton?" the boy in front of her asked.

She nodded, and let out a smirk at the boys condition in front of her. He seemed nervous, and a bit scared. She had no idea who he was, she wasn't told there would be any other teenager's living in the house.

"Dan?" he started, as he spun around and was greeted by a big man's chest. "Whoa…"

"You must be Peyton?" the man asked, as he pushed the boy next to him aside. "Let her in son." he said to the blonde boy, and opened the door wider. "This is my son Lucas' im sorry for his behavior."

Lucas scoffed, and threw his hand out for a wave. He then turned around and jutted his head towards the front door, motioning for his half-brother to join him in greeting the new guest.

The boy with jet-black hair chuckled as he came over to the group standing by the door. "Whoa Dad. When did you fuck Goldie Locks?"

Dan slapped a hand down hard on his son's shoulder, making the boy cringe, and stick out a hand, "Im Nathan."

"Oh-Uh-Hello Nathan." she took his hand in hers, and shook it. She couldn't help but be embarrassed by her sweaty hands. He wiped his hands on his shorts, as there hands parted. She was even more embarrassed and could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"Well-" Lucas' deadpanned in mid-sentence, and looked towards his father.

"Boys? Why don't you show your sister up to her room."

Lucas' lead the way, and Peyton could swear she heard Nathan scoff, _Sister? We don't even know her. _But, didn't want to pursue this issue. She wasn't even aware she had brothers. He wasn't the only one bitter about this whole situation. After all her mother is dead, and shes living with complete strangers, and _hes_ complaining. She could already tell she was going to have some issues with him. She was quiet, right now. But, she sure as hell wouldn't be if she received another horrible comment like that.

"Here you are…" Lucas' motioned as he opened the door to a room. A _pink _room.

She scoffed as she entered, "_Pink?" _she growled out, hoping no one would hear it.

"Something wrong?" Nathan asked as he entered the room behind her.

"Uhm-No not really." she said just quiet enough for them to hear, as she looked around the room. Scanning every inch of it with her eyes as she spun around. It was definitely going to need some help.

After looking around the room for what seemed like minutes, she took a seat on _her_ bed. She couldn't help but wonder why the boys were still in the room. Talking amongst themselves by the door. She looked at them curiously, and wondered why they looked nothing alike. Maybe her father got around a little more then she knew. Three kids-all from different mothers, she assumed. "_Soooo_?" she started trying to get the boys attention. "What times dinner?"

Lucas' laughed, as he made his way out of the corner. "Whenever you want. We are taking you out."

"More like being _forced_ to take her out." Nathan growled, Lucas' shot him and look and then turned back to his sister placed on the bed.

"You don't have to take me." she said, trying to be sincere. "Really," she paused trying to read there faces, "im tired anyways. Plus it doesn't seem like Grumpy over there wants to go. Im really alright." she persuaded.

"Yeah, well you don't really have a choice." Nathan growled out once more.

It took all of her energy not to snap back with a snide comment. This was a new situation for everyone, she had to be accepting, and patient. Two things her mother had taught her.

"Dan's making us leave. There having a dinner party. We'll be back, to take you out in a half hour. Be ready." Lucas' told her, as he made his way to the door. Shutting it gently as him, and his brother exited.

She could not believe, this. She couldn't believe it. First off; her room was Pink. _Pink_, it was Pink. Anybody could tell by just looking at her, that she hated the color pink. Second; she had two brothers. Brothers. That she hadn't even known about. They just appeared, just as this whole situation. And one of them was a total ass. She didn't believe she would be able to handle this. Any of this. How could she? She was only 16. She wasn't old enough to be handling any of this.

This wasn't normal.

But, she would soon learn that nobody in Tree Hill was normal, and that's what made the town so interesting.

Half an hour swung in faster then she anticipated, and she was in the same place they had left her, as they barged into her room. She again, held her anger inside. Didn't they know it was polite to _knock_ when entering a room?

"Ready?" the blonde boy asked, as he approached her on the bed.

"Yep…" he stuck her hand out, and she took it in hers, as he pulled her off of her place on the bed.

They exited the room, and then the house, making their to one of the boys car. She assumed it was Nathan's since, he drove.

"Ready to eat some yummy food?" Lucas' asked as he rubbed his hands together, at the remembrance of his favorite restaurant's specialty dishes.

"Yeah." she paused, as she looked out the window and the things surrounding the road. "Where are we going?"

"Karen's café." Lucas' licked his lips absent mindedly, and flipped on the radio. He cringed at the music coming out of the box. "What kind of shit is this Nathan?" he asked, as the rap music spurted out of the radio.

"Its called m-u-s-I-c" he said as he rolled his eyes, and turned it up a notch.

"More like a piece of shit." Peyton scoffed, as she put a finger in each ear. "Turn it off…" she screamed, "_Pleeassseee_." she pleaded.

"Wow. And her personality comes out." Lucas' chuckled, as he turned the radio off. "There you go Blondie, you can open your ears now." he said as he patted her knee, turning around in his seat.

"Thank You." she thanked.

The car was silent for a bit, but was taken out of silence as Nathan decided to comment on something unknown. "What the fuck?" he scoffed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lucas' asked his brother.

"What the fuck is going on, is what im talking about."

"Uh-your driving to Karen's café," he slapped a hand down on his brother's knee playfully, "You silly Nathan." he said in a girly voice. It made him smile, as he heard the girl in the backseat giggling at his behavior.

"Yeah…" he paused as he glanced behind him, "I know. Im not talking about that though."

"What are you talking about then?" he paused, as he titled his head to the side in thought, and then it occurred to him. "Oh-Uh-yeah we've already had this talk Nathan."

"Yeah. But, still what the fuck?" he commented, turning his attention back to the path in front of him.

"Can someone let me in, on what you guys' are talking about?" the curly blonde asked from the backseat.

"Oh-" Lucas paused, as he ran a hand over his face, "we're talking about you." he laughed, as the expression on her face changed.

"Oh-well, that's cool." she paused, feeling confused as what to say, "I guess." she rolled her eyes at her comment, and turned her attention back to the sites outside her window.

---

"Hey Keith…" Lucas' greeted as he entered the restaurant. "Hales?" he asked as a blonde exited from behind the counter, "When did you get back?" he asked curiously, as he took his best friend in his arms.

"This morning, I was going to surprise you, with an arrival to your house. But then Keith told me that, Uh-your si-" she paused as she ran a hand through her hair, "Peyton was coming, so I thought I would just wait here for you to arrive." she explained.

Lucas' nodded, and turned his attention to the curly blonde behind him. "This is Haley, my best friend, and this is Keith my uncle." he motioned towards the two.

"Nice to meet you two both." she greeted.

"We all appreciate you being here Peyton." Keith stated with a smile.

"Speak for yourself." Nathan scoffed.

She could already tell this was going to be a long night.


End file.
